Myrmeciza laemosticta
El sordo de manto Hormiguero es una especie de aves de la familia de los hormigueros (Thamnophilidae). Su nombre científico es actualmente Myrmeciza laemosticta, pero no parecen estar estrechamente relacionados con el vientre blanco Hormiguero (M. longipes) El tipo de especie del alto parafilético " wastebin genus" Myrmeciza - es el que puede ser asignado como un género diferente en un futuro próximo.Zimmer & Isler (2003b), Irestedt et al. (2004) Descripción El sordo de manto Hormiguero es de 13–14 cm de largo y pesa alrededor de 24 g. En general, estas aves se ven grises negruzcas fundamentalmente en la mitad delantera y marrón rojizo oscuro en la parte trasera, con un ala-manchada de negro con lunares blancos justo donde los dos colores principales se encuentran. Pero en el sotobosque oscuro, los aves pueden aparecer de color negro, con sólo el blanco de pie a cabo destacándose.Zimmer & Isler (2003a) El plumaje del macho es de color gris negruzco en la cabeza, el cuello, manto superior y en la parte inferior hasta la parte superior del abdomen, y marrón rojizo en la mayoría de las partes superiores y partes inferiores restantes; las plumas remeras y timoneras son un poco más oscuras, con bordes de color marrón rojizo oscuro . La garganta es de color negro, extendiéndose en el pecho con irregulares manchas negras. La punta de sus protecciónes primarias son de color canela y sus protecciones secundarias y terciarias son de color negro con puntas blancas en la dorsal; sus alas posteriores son todas grises. Al igual que en muchos hormigueros, hay una mancha blanca entre los hombros, tienen algunas manchas negras alrededor de él. El iris es de color rojo, el pico negro y las patas son gris plomo. La hembra es similar pero es generalmente un poco más clara, su garganta de color negro tiene muchas manchas blancas y no se extiende al pecho. Sus protecciones secundarias y la corona algunas veces se tiñen de canela. El canto del macho consiste en unas series rápidas cortas pero individualmente notas distintas, de 8 por 1,8 segundos, el fiorst tres es ligeramente dificultoso o plano, mientras que mas tarde el 5 está abajo arrastrando las palabras, hay una cierta variación geográfica en la canción, indicación de que las dos subespecies de hecho podrían ser válidas: las canciones de la población del sur, aparentemente sin problemas de transiciones entre las dos partes, mientras que en las aves del norte, parece que las primeras notas son marcadas con dificultad, con cambios bruscos de las notas dadas abajo. El canto femenino se asemeja al del macho al principio, siendo sólo el de voz áspera; sin embargo la segunda parte se compone de 2-4 notas cortas que sucesivamente se vuelve más profundo y más silenciado. Al aparear las parejas, el macho a menudo canta en primer lugar, seguido inmediatamente por la hembra. El sordo de manto Hormiguero también da un sonido muy corto (0,1 a 0,2 segundos) arrastrando las palabras, así como chip abrupta o llamadas chip-chip. Sistemática Hay dos subespecies actualmente reconocidas, difiriendo poco en el plumaje. Aunque la variación en apariencia podría ser clinal en cuanto a las diferentes canciones que se argumentan en contra de las especies que son monotípicas: -"Myrmeciza" laemosticta laemosticta Salvin, 1865 - Vertiente Caribe de Costa Rica a Panamá (en ambas vertientes). Plumaje más oscuro. -"Myrmeciza" laemosticta palliata Todd, 1917 - Colombia y Venezuela N NW, al sur del Departamento de Córdoba, al este de los estados Mérida y Zulia. Incluye Bolivia y Venezuela. Plumaje más pálido. Entre las Thamnophilidae, el "Myrmeciza" una asociación pertenecinete al clado principal - es concebible de tratalo como una subfamilia, pero hasta ahora sin nombre - que también contiene el típico género del Myrmotherula y sus parientes. Tradicionalmente, el "Myrmeciza" hormigueros fueron tratados como el género del mismo nombre de una tribu Myrmecizini, pero mientras en efecto, parece ser un clado que abarca la mayor parte de la presumida tribu - incluyendo géneros como Myrmoborus y el fuego-eyes (Pyriglena) -, la indeterminada relación de estas especies Myrmeciza longipes no hacen esto claro si "Myrmecizini" es en realidad un taxón válido e incluso si esto es así, si se refiere al grupo tradicionalmente llamado así, por alguna otra especie de "Myrmeciza" y es conocido que no pertenece a ese lugar. Como se mencionó anteriormente, el sordo de manto Hormiguero probablemente no pertenece a una Myrmeciza adecuada, ya que es bastante poco probable que sea un pariente cercano del vientre blanco Hormiguero (M. longipes). Es parte de un grupo de especies que tienen la cabeza gris uniforme, por lo general oscuro o negruzco, incluso, en machos y hembras, sólo la garganta es negra - a veces manchada de blanca -, pálida o (muy raramente) de color marrón en algunos taxones. Sin duda, su pariente vivo más cercano es el Hormiguero Esmeraldas ("M" nigricauda), una especie hermana que ocurre al suroeste de la sordo-manto gama de Hormiguero. El talón de cola Hormiguero ("M" berlepschi) es una especie hypermelanic la cual por la estrecha relación de los dos anteriores sigue siendo evidente, el Hormiguero Dorsicataño ("M" exsul) y de cabeza gris Hormiguero ("M" griseiceps) son algo más distantes y únicamente apomórficos; aún, también tienen una cabeza casi completamente gris en ambos sexos, a diferencia de todos los demás "Myrmeciza" Ecología Su hábitat natural son los bosques tropicales húmedos de tierras bajas, generalmente entre 300-750 msnm, pero a veces casi al nivel del mar y, a veces hasta 1.500 msnm. Se presentan en el sotobosque y el suelo del bosque, y en particular frecuentan profundas quebradas húmedas en las colinas, en las laderas próximas a los arroyos, y en otras áreas que tienen una gran densidad de vegetación herbácea del sotobosque. La dieta de los sordo-manto Hormiguero se compone de insectos y otros artrópodos, las partidas registradas presas son las arañas (Araneae), cucarachas (Blattaria), escarabajos (Coleoptera), grillos (Gryllidae), cochinillas (Oniscidea) y larvas de insectos indeterminados. Se alimentan como un individuo, como un par o en pequeños grupos familiares, pasando cerca de la tierra - por lo general no más de 10 cm por encima del suelo del bosque -, de vez en cuando saltan hasta una rama baja para echar un vistazo alrededor y de inmediato bajar de nuevo. Sus presas usualmente se adquieren espigando, picoteando de entre la hojarasca o, después de un salto hacia arriba o un aleteo corto, de la vegetación. Rara vez se hurga a través de la hojarasca en busca de presas, sino que va a observar su entorno tenso, luchando por la cola con fuerza y poco a poco levantando de nuevo, y luego atacar directamente a algo que ha atraído su interés. Las presas pequeñas son devoradas en el acto; animales más grandes son golpeados con fuerza en las ramas para hacerlas más fáciles de tragar. Las especies ocasionalmente siguen las hormigas de ejército, pero no es una hormiga obligada-seguidora al igual que algunos otros hormigueros verdaderos o hormigueros de tierra (Formicariidae), mientras que pueden unirse en ocasiones a la alimentación de algunas especies o rebaños mixtos, por lo general prefieren buscar por su propia cuenta o con su familia. Poco se conoce sobre su comportamiento reproductivo. El único nido descubierto fue encontrado en Colombia en Marzo, fue una taza simple colocada bajo en una planta de pimienta (Piper sp.) Que crecen en un barranco empinado. Los dos huevos blancos con manchas canela en el extremo romo. Casi nada se sabe acerca de los hábitos reproductivos de sus parientes o bien; garras de dos huevos parecen ser la norma sin embargo las pruebas disponibles hacia una prolongada época de reproducción comienza desde muy temprano en el año y acabando quizás en Junio en el norte de América del Sur, y quizá comenzando en primavera y acabando en septiembre más o menos hacia el norte. Notas Referencias * * Cuervo, Andrés M.; Hernández-Jaramillo, Alejandro; Cortés-Herrera, José Oswaldo & Laverde, Oscar (2007): Nuevos registros de aves en la parte alta de la Serranía de las Quinchas, Magdalena medio, Colombia bird records from the highlands of [[Serranía de las Quinchas], middle Magdalena valley, Colombia]. Ornitología Colombiana 5': 94-98 with English abstract. PDF fulltext * Irestedt, Martin; Fjeldså, Jon; Nylander, Johan A.A. & Ericson, Per G.P. (2004): Phylogenetic relationships of typical antbirds (Thamnophilidae) and test of incongruence based on Bayes factors. ''BMC Evol. Biol. '''4: 23. Supplementary information * Zimmer, Kevin J. & Isler, Morton L. (2003a): 178. Dull-mantled Antbird. In: del Hoyo, Josep; Elliott, Andrew & Christie, David A. (eds.): Handbook of Birds of the World (Vol. 8: Broadbills to Tapaculos): 659-660, plate 65. Lynx Edicions, Barcelona. ISBN 84-87334-50-4 * Zimmer, Kevin J. & Isler, Morton L. (2003b): Family Thamnophilidae (Typical Antbirds). In: del Hoyo, Josep; Elliott, Andrew & Christie, David A. (eds.): Handbook of Birds of the World (Vol. 8: Broadbills to Tapaculos): 448-681, plates 39-69. Lynx Edicions, Barcelona. ISBN 84-87334-50-4 Categoría:Aves de Costa Rica